Highwind
Intermediate God of Terra Domains: Dragons, Treasure, and Time Divine Realm: astral plane Major following: draconians, dragons, Treasure hunters, soothe sayers, oracles, and wizard Appearance: before you stands an 18 ft tall black draconian. Clad in blue dragon armor made from his fallen enemy bolt . He hold in his 6 arms 4 lances and a halberd made of black metal. During the age of immortals, a young elven prince was called from elfheim during the calling, his name was derith highwind, soon after arriving on terra he made friends with a young elf named drake and a wizard by the name of oni, these three traveled the world preforming deeds of great heroism and valor (admittedly also quite a few shinanagins) tasked with banishing the evils that threatend to conquer the land of terra, it lead them to tulane where drake and derith met locutus at the heart of the city. Locutus offered to grant one wish to drake and derith who used the wish to banish the invading army from the world (due to poor wording it was only a temp. Banishment) thinking they have won the three head back to the surface world and drake decides he has had enough adventure and settles down and creates the city of hyrule. Derith and oni travel on a ways where they run into the greater power, bolt the ancient astral dragon, derith and bolt become mortal enemies and bolt sends a hord of dragons at young derith. Though he fought with all of his might derith falls before the hoard. Derith awakes in the presence of dio a reaper under the power of boro god of death and madness, dio tells derith that he will give him a second chance to slay bolt but derith will die when the deed is done, derith accepts this without a second though. After the death of his friend, oni decides that the time is right for him to begin his preparations into godhood and wanders off, derith wakes in the temple of boro as a newly formed revenant where he meets oshram paladin to skor and the death knight gray. Oshram and grey tell derith that the invading world had not been stopped and that they were on a quest to stop them by closing the seals to the world. Derith agrees to join them on their quest so that he may gain the power to slay bolt. The three proceed to seal off the world one seal at a time until only the seal of time and heaven remain, grey refuses to go through this seal and remains on his throne, leaving oshram and derith to accomplish the task, they reach the ruins where they are transported thousands of years into the past before the age of night when dragons ruled with an iron claw. They traveled through the continent with little issue as magic was not prominent as of yet and they were the most powerfull beings most of the commoners had ever seen. Traveling to tulane the pair reached the isle of tyrannis and derith saw an oppertunity to set his revenge on bolt into action the two approched the island looking for fenrir only to find him a child, at this point highwind decides to make fenrir think that all the dragons are evil by destroying fenrirs village, opening a giant hole in the side of the volcano letting the lava drain out highwind pissed of tyrannis, who cursed highwind and the whole village changing all of them into draconians. Fenrir thinking that the village is destroyed askes oshram to take him to speak with the gods so that he might get revenge, highwind wakes up as a dracoian and procedes to convince the tribe that they have been cursed by these dragons and that all dragons should be hunted and killed, highwind leaves the tribe with the bible of highwind which contains hidhwinds story,all the knowlege of dragons, a complete spell book, and the prophecy that he would return in a few thousand years to lead the tribe on a great dragon hunt, and then travels back to oshram and fenrir, the two take fenrir to meet the gods at tulane where before their eyes the gods grant him his wish and turns him into a massive man and outfits him in powerful artifacts (weapon bane is one of them) fenrir proceeds to destroy nearly all dragons on terra and oshram sinks the city of tulane under command of the gods, after these event the two obtain the seal of time and return to the present. At this point ashram returns to his temple for abit and highwind seeks out oni so that he has a witness to the dragon slaughter that he is about to embark on, together they go to the isle of tyrannis and confront the draconians(fullfilling his self made prophecy ) and leads the now rather large tribe of draconians to go slaughter bolt on his astral realm. Apon arriving bolt sends a hoard of dragons after highwind and this time he manages to slaughter them all and makes it to bolt, the two proceed into an epic battle until at last highwind scores the killing blow with a mighty jump. His task complete highwind leaves his weapon still stuck in the massive beast and slumps down to rest against it as he his curse has ended. Dio comes to collect his soul but after fullfilling his prophecy the draconians pray for him to come back and derith is allowed to remain on terra. As soon as he returns he marches to the throne of bolt and immediately claims bolts domain and power as his own, obtaining lesser power and then goes to the locarites to tell them where the shard of locutis has been resting. Finally he returns to oshram and gray a new draconian and they proceed into heaven and then to the final battle with the imposing 7 headed tyrask, after a heavy battle they manage to win agains the beast and seal the world from the invading force. After the battle highwind creates the dragon kin with kama and them procees to travel to aries where he spends 1000 year ( aries has 10 days for every 1 on terra) bringing dragons back into terra and solidifies his godhood in the realm